1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus often utilized for attachment and detachment of an electronic component such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip to and from the surface of a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heating apparatus is often utilized for detachment of a defective IC chip from a printed wiring board in an IC package as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-006453, for example. The heating apparatus includes a heating nozzle. The outlet of the heating nozzle is opposed to an IC chip. The heating nozzle is designed to blow hot air from the outlet to the IC chip. The hot air allows electrically-conductive terminals or bumps to melt in a space between the IC chip and the printed wiring board. The IC chip is then detached from the printed wiring board.
Other electronic components are usually mounted around the IC chip on the printed wiring board. When the heating nozzle blows hot air to the IC chip, those other electronic components are inevitably exposed to the hot air. If the electronic components are exposed to the hot air beyond the permissible number of times, those other electronic components are destroyed. In particular, the electrically-conductive terminals made of a solder material excluding Pb have a higher melting point. The IC chip is accordingly exposed to a higher temperature. Those other electronic components suffer from a higher probability of destruction.